Dance With Me (Phan)
by KiroujisWonderland
Summary: When London is experiencing one of it's worst storms yet and there's no electricity, what do you do to cure the boredom and keep warm? A fluffy Dan x Phil fanfiction.


A violent shake escaped my small frame as I snuggled further into my jumper, pulling the thin blanket over my body. London was witnessing one of its worst snow storms yet, and the roads were too icy to go anywhere to do anything. Weather officials expected for citizens to be snowed in for a few days. What they didn't expect, however, was for several people to lose heat. I cursed under my breath, looking at the fire place. It was the only source of heat we had at the moment, and it wasn't exactly the most helpful at keeping the flat warm.

"You look like you could use this," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, Phil greeting me with a warm smile and a mug. "Thanks." I replied, taking the cup from him. I moved from my comfortable position, making room for him on the sofa. "So, no electricity is taking its toll on you, isn't it?" he chuckled, motioning at my current position with a wave of his hand. I could only let out a small scowl as I kicked him with my foot.

"This is torture. It's freezing cold, AND there is no internet! How am I supposed to function without anything? No Twitter, no Tumblr, nothing! We can't even watch movies or play video games to cope! How the bloody hell are you functioning?" I mumbled into my mug, taking a sip from the piping hot liquid inside.

Phil sat there in silence, as if contemplating how to reply to my question. I watched as his lips rested on the brim of his mug, deep in thought. He reached over, taking my mug and putting both of our mugs on the table next to us. Before I could question his logic, he stood up from his position, turning on his heel and holding his hand out to me.

"Phil, it's freezing cold. I'm not moving from this spot." I pouted, pulling the blanket over my head in a childish fashion.

"I'll warm you up, promise!" he winked, pulling the covers off of my head. I couldn't help but grin at the mischievous look in his eye. Curiosity took over as I pushed the blanket aside, taking his hand and standing up.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as he led me to the center of the lounge. "You'll see. Give me a moment." He released my hand, and walked around the room clearing away random items. Cocking my head to the side, I raised a questioning eyebrow. What in the world did he have in store for me? I brought my hands up to my face, blowing some warm air into my palms. "Hurry up before I turn into a human icicle!"

He nodded, taking out his phone. "What are you doing now—" I paused, a familiar melody leaking throughout the room. "River Flows In You?" I couldn't help but smile widely, my body slowly swaying to the sound. He placed his phone on the table, making sure the music was loud enough for the two of us to hear before making his way back over to me.

"Care to dance, mademoiselle?" he asked in a deep voice, bowing in front of me. How could I say no to his proposal? Especially when it was so cheesy? "I would love to, my fine sir." I replied, pretending to do a proper curtsy. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I followed in suit, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed our foreheads together as he began leading us around the room, slowly following to the beat of the music. I mimicked his movements, following in step with him.

The song began to die down, and so did our dancing. We stopped moving around the room, and we rested on swaying to the melody. I smiled as my eyelids fell shut. I was enjoying this moment. It seemed perfect in every which way. This had to be one of the things I loved most about our relationship. The fact that the two of us could sit in silence and feel completely comfortable was total bliss. I slowly opened my eyes, his blue eyes smiling back at mine. He backed away, bowing at me.

"Thank you for the dance, milady. It was something I will treasure always. May we dance again in the future?" he asked, trying to keep back a wide grin.

"Of course, I would want nothing more than to dance with you again. Oh but sir, I must repay you for your kindness!"

Before he could protest, in one swift motion I pulled the older male closer to me, pressing our lips together. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to surely get my point across. I cupped his face as I pulled away, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

"So Dan, did I warm you up?" He jokingly asked, leading me back to the sofa.

I cuddled into his chest as Phil pulled the blanket ontop of us, nodding my head. "You did."

"I'm glad." He whispered, pressing a light kiss to the top of my head. I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy as I nuzzled closer to my lover.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to get snowed in after all.

-

A/N:  
A snow fic in June? WHY NOT. I love snow anyway lD I had the idea for this fluffy lil one shot for a while, so why not put it into action now ;D

Hope you enjoyed! Rates and reviews are always appreciated ^-^  
SEE YOU LOVELIES LATER! :D


End file.
